The Life or Death of Rosemarie Hathaway
by Hanane EL Mokkadem
Summary: Dimitri didnt die in the cave, Rose did. But did she realy? ON HIATUS! I lost everything I wrote, so I'm gonna have to start over again. DAMN!
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

**Rose**

I was going to die, I was sure of it. I kicked myself mentally for being stupid enough to come here in the first place. It didn't matter though. Even if I'd I known I was going to die, I would have still come. They took our people, they took Eddie, I had too.

If I would die, at least I would die knowing I saved him, I would die knowing I made a difference.

I kept running towards the light. There wasn't much of it so it was my focus point. If I could reach it, it would mean I was safe. I would see Christian again. So I kept running.

I almost made it to the end of the cave, there were strigoi coming out of the woodwork's, and I was almost out of danger.

Outside of the cave was the sun, and strigoi wouldn't do so good with a tan, so the moment we would leave the cave, we would be save.

The problem was getting there without being killed by those pesky strigoi.

'Just a little longer we're almost there' I thought to my self .

I saw my mom at the end of the cave with a scared look on her face .

My last thought was thinking 'I've never seen my mom scared before'. And then, I felt a sharp pain as a strigoi who I hadn't seen pulled me by my hair.

I hit him with my elbow on instinct, and he let go for a second, only to get a much stronger grip on my hair the second time around.

I bumped my head as he forces my body to the ground.

I felt dazed, only to come back to earth by a sharp scream of anguish, by a voice I couldn't identify if my life depended on was kind of funny if you think about it.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck when the strigoi bit me. Then I felt pleasure, followed by a darkness I couldn't fight, no Matter how hard I tried.

My mind flashed a slide-show of picture's of loved ones.

Lissa, Dimitri, my mom and Christian, Eddie, even Adrian made an appearance.

I wish I had more time. Was my last thought, as the blackness that followed me finally surrounded me. And brought me to a cold and barren place called death.

* * *

_I Hope you like it. Let me know._

_xxx Hanane xxx_


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

**GUARDIAN HATHAWAY **

'Not my baby, please not my precious baby girl' was what was running through my mind when I saw my daughter being forced to the ground by a strigoi.

"ROSE!" I screamed "ROSE!"

I tried to force my self past the guardian that stood in front of me, only to be stopped by an arm that slipped around my waist .

They're trying to stop me, they're trying to stop me from helping my baby. I wanted to hurt them, kill them even. My daughter was being attacked in front of me and they were stopping me from helping her.

I gave the head that was attached to the person who's arm was stopping, me a headbutt with the back of my head. I felt satisfaction wash over me when I heard a crunching sound. I must have broken his nose. I couldn't care less. All I could think about was my daughter, and how to save her.

The headbutt was effective, but apparently not affective enough, because the guardian kept his arm around my waist.

"ROSE!" I screamed again.

I heard someone yell; "Stop her!" and "Get her out off here!" So I struggled harder. I heard the person that was restraining me swear when my elbow collided with his stomach.

"ROSE !" I screamed once again as the remaining guardians pulled me out of the cave and into the safety of daylight.

I kept screaming to the guardians to let me go, to help my baby girl! I kept screaming until my voice failed me but they didn't listen to me.

It was no use, they weren't letting me go and they weren't going back for her.

I felt an unimaginable pain creep in my chest;

If my voice would still work, I would have screamed from the pain of that loss, from the pain of that image, of my beautiful daughter, my baby girl lying on the floor of that cave, being drained by strigoi.

"She's gone Janine, she's gone" I looked up to see the person daring to tell me my daughter was dead. It was the face of Alberta who was looking at me with tears falling in a steady current from her eyes .

"You don't know that" I said my voice breaking on the words, "Don't say that!" I wiped away the tears that I didn't even know were falling, with the sleeve of my shirt.

"She could be hurt, lying on the flour dying, waiting for us to rescue her. We have to go back Alberta please we have to help her." I said desperately begging her to help me save Rose.

She placed her hand on my shoulder in comfort. "We will go back, as soon as we can." she said as we arrived at the gate of ST Vladimir .

We walked through the gates and entered the school. I was surprised I could even walk, I felt drained. There was an ache deep down in my soul, I felt like I lost my heart.

I couldn't believe it, my baby girl was gone. The last image I had of her would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I put my hands over my eyes, covering my face. "Oh God, I never even told her I loved her." I whispered. Alberta stopped walking and turned back to me.

"She knew that- of course she knew that!" She said trying to console me.

I made a chocking sound. "Yeah? How the hell could she? Its not like I ever showed her, now did I? All I ever did was abandon her, over and over again. I put my charge before her, and just...expected her to understand." I cried.

"She did understand!" Alberta said "Janine listen to me, Rose understood why you put your charge first. She may not have understood once, but she did understand now. She was a guardian too. And Janine...trust me when I tell you this; She understood."

I didn't look her in the eyes. She could tell me whatever she believed, but it didn't make a difference, because I knew the truth; Rose hated me.

I groaned. Every step I took literally hurt me.

"Lets get you to the infirmary" Alberta sighed. "If we don't fix that cut you're gonna bleed to death." She took me to a nurse who started examining my stomach.

When I looked down, I was surprised to see a cut, probably made by a small blade. It was about seven inches long and blood was welling out of the cut in a steady stream soaking my shirt with blood.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" the nurse asked me. I wanted to scream. How could she ask me that, couldn't she see I was in agony? I just lost my baby girl. When I saw her worried face, I knew she was talking about the cut on my stomach. To be honest, I hadn't even felt it. I must have beenin shock.

I didn't answer her. I didn't feel the need, I didn't want her to talk to me, I didn't want anyone to talk to me. I just wanted to go bury myself in a hole somewhere and pretend nothing happened. Pretend that my beautiful Rose was fine.

The look I gave her must have been obvious to her because she stopped talking and continued treating my injuries.

When she finished giving me instructions I couldn't repeat if you paid me, I left to do the one thing I knew my Rose would want me to take care of.

I had to tell the news to Lissa personally, try to soften the blow, as if that was even possible.

I walked to her room and knocked on her door knowing I was about to break the heart of the person my daughter loved most in her life.

* * *

**Lissa**

"Lissa! Could you stop it with the pacing already? You're giving me a freaking migraine." Christian said irritated.

Christian was always irritated with me lately.

"Jeez Christian, at least I care!" I retorted angry.

He gave me a disgusted look. "Which one is it Lissa? Because you sure as hell can't have it both ways." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Either I care to much, or I don't care at all. Pick one side and stick to it will you." He said with a smirk.

Asshole! He knew exactly what to say to get to me. He was right though, I've accused him of being in love with Rose to often to tell him he didn't care.

Adrian groaned. "Guys, could you not do this right now? Things are bad enough without you two reenacting scenes from my parent's marriage."

Adrian's voice sounded tired, which I could clearly see he was.

"I'm sorry Adrian I'm just worried. Where the hell is she? They should be back by now!" I said while pacing the room.

Christian gave an irritated sigh and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "Don't worry Okay, its Rose we're talking about she's fine."

He was lying on my bed looking like he had no care in the world. If it wasn't for his tense frame I would have thought he was enjoying a nice rest.

But his shoulders betrayed him, he was just as worried as the rest of us.

'Christian and Rose have become really close lately', I thought with a lot of resentment. Rose and Christian used to be like fire and water, always fighting over everything. But to be completely honest, I think even back then, with all the fighting going on, they liked each other just fine.

I think Christian liked Rose because she wouldn't take take crap from him. And Rose liked Christian because he was the only moroi royal who wasn't stuck up. Well, besides me of course. And maybe Adrian.

Thinking about Adrian I directed my gaze to him.

Other then the comment he made that stopped what looked like a bitch fest in the making between me and Christian, he had been very quiet the last hour or so .

He was sitting on the floor of my room with his back leaning against the door of my bathroom. He had a worried frown on his face, and his eyes were closed.

He was actually really hot now that I really looked at him. My eyes darted back to Christian, he was watching me. When I saw his beautiful blue eyes, my pulse sped.

I hated the fact that he could still do that to me, make me want him with a single look.

I looked at him with a pleading expression, he averted his eyes. I felt a small stab of pain in my chest.

'He is never going to forgive you Lissa, please get over him' I thought to myself. It was hard, but I had to try. I wasn't gonna win him back, not after what I did .

My thoughts drifted back to the day I made the stupid mistake that cost me Christian forever.

_I was standing in the crowd with Adrian and Christian._

_We were standing between the families and friends of the novices who were graduating today, going on their way to becoming a guardian._

_We were here for Rose and Eddie, they were getting their guardian assignments today ._

_Most of the people in this room didn't know who they were going to be guarding, or who their guardian would become. But not me and Rose though._

_We already know who Rose would be guarding, me, Princes Dragomire ._

_"Thank god I'm getting Rose as my guardian!" I mumbled._

_"What?" Christian asked ._

_"Nothing, I'm just telling myself how lucky I am" I said smiling at him._

_"Lucky? now why would you be lucky?" Christian said lowering his mouth to my ear. "Could it be because you have a hot sexy and very considerate boyfriend." he said while kissing my neck with his beautiful lips._

_I smiled. "Yeah that too, but mainly because I already know who my guardian will be, and I'm lucky because Rose is the best."_

_I turned to watch Christian's face. "That she is." He mumbled. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy in my chest when I heard Christian say those words, with a dreamy look on his face while watching Rose standing on the podium talking to Eddie._

_Rose and Christian have become very close lately, and I didn't like it one bit._

_It all started about two months ago right after guardian Belikov left the academy, Rose changed. She became distant, withdrawn, and it was like she wasn't really there._

_I cant count the times I told her a story only to realise she hadn't even heard a word I said ._

_First I thought it was because guardian Belikov left. I thought it was perfectly normal for Rose to miss her mentor. But it seemed more then that. If I didn't know any better, I would have said she lost a lover instead of a mentor._

_But somehow I don't think that was it. She keeps pushing me away, no matter how hard I try to find out what the hell is wrong with her ._

_When Christian and Rose first started hanging out I was glad cause it seemed to have a positive effect on her. She wasn't as far away as she used to be, and she even started eating again ._

_But after a while it started getting old very fast. They've become so close that Christian is canceling dates with me -HIS GIRLFRIEND- to spend time with Rose ._

_They were constantly hanging out ._

_When I complain about it Christian tells me 'I'm sorry Lissa but Rose needs me right now' HA! 'Rose needs me' are you freaking kidding me?_

_What the hell does she need my boyfriend for?_

_They used to fight all the time about everything and now even their fights started to sound like lovers quarrels, its nauseating really_

_I was feeling a lot of jealousy towards Rose lately ._

_My thoughts were interrupted by Alberta saying my name, "Princes Vasilissa Dragomire will be guarded by guardian Stefano Niccolo Polanski and guardian Rachel Anne Hoffman."_

_WHAT?_

_In a panic I looked at Rose who looked like she just got hit by a train._

_"What the hell did they mean by that, Rose is gonna be my guardian everyone knows that"_

_I yelled at Christopher who was looking at me with a worried expression on his face._

_We have the bond and everything why did...? who did ...? My thought were interrupted again by Alberta ._

_"Lord Christopher Ozera will be guarded by guardian Edison Castillo and guardian Rosemarie Hathaway."_

_I froze. How can they just do that? Rose is suppose to be my guardian. That's what my mom and dad wanted._

_And now she's going to be Christian's guardian? How the hell could this have happened?_

_My thoughts exploded. "You did this didn't you?" I accused Christian ._

_"What?" Christian was looking at me with a bewildered expression._

_"What the hell are you on about ?" He asked._

_"Somehow you did this " I continued, "Don't think for even one second, that I'm stupid Christian! And I'm not blind either! I see the way you look at her! __You probably had your aunt petition the Queen to make sure Rose would become your guardian!" I spat._

_"That's insane" Christian shouted "Why the hell would I do that?"_

_His denial only infuriated me more. "So you can have Rose all to yourself! I cant believe you did this to me!" I screamed. People were now noticing our argument and were watching us._

_"I didn't!" Christian shouted "Look, I don't know whats going on in that pretty head of yours, but you're my GIRL friend, and Rose is my FRIEND friend." He said clearly trying to calm me down._

_"Oh really? I see you spending more time with your "friend" then you do with me!"_

_"Look Lissa" Christian started. "I don't understand why you're so jealous all of a sudden. __Even if Rose or I felt that way about each other we would never act on it we both love you way to much, to ever hurt you like that. __Besides, the reason I hang out with Rose is because she needs me right now."_

_I just kept looking at him with an open mouth._

_All this time I was jealous, I never really believed he liked Rose that way._

_I mean not really, not deep inside my heart._

_But he just about admitted that they have feelings for each other, or at least he has feelings for Rose._

_But they wouldn't act on these feelings because of little ol' me, well don't I feel special. I thought bitterly._

_"What?" Christian asked with a wary look on his face._

_What? what? Are you kidding me? How can he just stand there and look at me like he did nothing wrong?_

_"Are you freaking kidding me? You just flat out told me you have feelings for my best friend,and you ask me 'what'?"_

_"Huh?" Christian said confused_

_"That's not what I said I didn't mean it like that Lissa I love you I really do-,"_

_"But you love Rose too right?" I interrupted him. He hesitated, I actually felt my heart break._

_"Save it Christian, I don't wanna hear it! I'm outta here!" I turned around and elbowed my way through the crowd._

_I cant believe this. I just honestly cant believe that they would do this to me. Christian? I thought he loved me!_

_And Rose my best friend in the whole world? She's like my sister! Does she love him back ?_

_Or is it just him?_

_Did they both betray me?_

_I couldn't believe it_

_why does everyone always have to like Rose? why is it never me? I thought bitterly._

_Its not fair that's what it is!_

_Don't I deserve something that's just mine? something that's Rose free._

_"Hey Lissa!" I heard behind me. I turned around and found just what I needed someone who had a crush on me and only me. "Hi Aaron" I said "What are you doing here?" He was watching me with a worried frown on his face._

_"Well I just came to see you guys graduate, a__nd then I saw you leaving after you heard that Rose wasn't gonna be your guardian. So I figured you were upset. __I know you guys always expected Rose to be your guardian, and I know how close you guys are."_

_I laughed at that last statement my laugh sounded more like a sob._

_"Hey" Aaron stepped closer to me and put his hands on my arms rubbing them up and down in a comforting manor._

_"Are you OK? Is there anything I can do?" He asked worried._

_"Yes you can actually," I said. __"Would you mind coming with me?"_

_I didn't give him time to answer, I took his hand and pulled him with me. We walked to my room I searched for my keys and found them in my pocket._

_And when I opened the door Aaron started talking._

_"Lissa what's going on?"_

_I took his hand again and pulled him inside my room._

_I pulled so hard he stumbled, I gave the door a push and it closed behind him with a bang that startled Aaron out of the trance he seemed to be in._

_"Lissa" he started. I didn't let him finnish what he was about to say. Instead I pulled him closer to me and started kissing him_

_He remained passive for a couple of seconds only to come alive as if he was struck by lightning._

_He started kissing me back touching my hair with his hands. He held me by both shoulders and pushed me back a little he looked at me like he was trying to look inside my soul and then brought me closer to him again "I have missed you" he whispered with a passion that warmed my entire body._

_See, I thought I was right, this is something that is completely mine, Rose hasn't touched this._

_"God Lissa!" Aaron said and started kissing me again. I started unbuttoning his shirt while he was trying to pull of mine_

_"Well obviously that wont work" I said with a grin._

_I pushed him back till his legs touched the bed and then pushed him down until he was leaning back on my bed on his elbows._

_I finished the job Aaron started and took off my shirt. I was standing before him in my bra and jeans I started unzipping my jeans and I heard Aaron give a little moan "God you're beautiful." He whispered._

_"Patience" I said. I took off my jeans and slowly walked to Aaron. "Do you want me?" I asked_

_He moaned. "Hell yes!" _

_that's all I needed to hear. I took off the rest of Aaron's clothes until he was lying naked on my bed. I climbed on the bed next to him and we started kissing again He unhooked my bra and started touching me all over my body_

_"Finally, I have you" He whispered in my ear._

_He took of my panties and his body slid over mine._

_"Oh wait!" I yelled_

_"Oh God you're not changing your mind are you? Because in some country's that could be seen as torture!" Aaron groaned._

_"No its just we almost forgot a condom" I said slightly out of breath_

_"Oh crap I'm sorry Lissa"_

_I opened the drawer of my bedside table and took out a condom_

_Aaron put it on and covered his body with mine. I moaned loudly when he came inside me._

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear someone knocking on the door.

* * *

Hi Guys,

So what do you think?

The chapter is longer, and I've changed a lot of things.

Let me know. Please review!

xxx Hanane xxx


End file.
